


Moonlight

by vanilla107



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before Max attends Blackwell, Before Max gets her powers, Before Rachel goes missing, F/M, I just really like Jefferson as a villian, I just wanted to write something that sorta gave a little more backstory to Victoria, I might as well share it, Jefferson makes her feel better, LIKE DAMN I HATE HIM BUT LOVE HIM SO MUCH, Um...okay this is weird, Victoria feels sad, but I still love him, fuck Jeffershit, guys I do not ship Jefferson with any of his students, its basically fluff but we all know that he's trash, tagging this as underage just in case because Victoria's age is somewhere between 17 and 18, this entire fic was self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: The bass was too loud.The lights were too bright.The smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers was overwhelming.It was too much for Victoria Chase, the most popular girl at Blackwell Academy, to handle and she hated it.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANY OF YOU TRY TO FIGHT ME LET ME SAY THIS: I DO NOT SHIP JEFFERSON WITH ANY OF HIS STUDENTS. 
> 
> I wanted to delve deeper into Victoria's life and show her insecurities more. (I find this hilarious because I hated Victoria with a burning passion when we were first introduced in the game and then I ended up loving her) I know that she looked up to Mr. Jefferson a lot and I wanted it to play a huge role with regards to her future. 
> 
> She does flirt with him throughout the game and even though there's no evidence of them ever having a relationship, I feel like something must've happened between them for her to call him 'Mark' in episode 3.
> 
> So this is just a lil something I wrote. I hope you enjoy it!

The bass was too loud. 

The lights were too bright.

The smell of alcohol and sweaty teenagers was overwhelming.

 

It was too much for Victoria Chase, the most popular girl at Blackwell Academy, to handle and she hated it.

 

She was supposed to be having fun at the Vortex Club party with her friends but she was miserable. The red solo cup in her hand, filled with alcohol that Nathan had snuck in, wasn’t even half way done. Everyone else seemed to be having the time of their lives and she had to witness it. Taylor was dancing with Courtney and Nathan was probably getting high somewhere. And of course, Rachel Amber was in the middle of the dance floor, the life of the party.

 

_ Just go. No one will miss you, _ she told herself.

 

Victoria sighed and sped out of the pool area, dodging couples making out and people dancing. She walked out the door and breathed in the scent of fresh air before making her way across campus. 

 

“Ugh, where am I supposed to go now?” she whispered angrily to herself, a sudden chill making her shiver. Her clothes, a black vest with a black mesh top dotted with diamante all over it and black jeans, weren’t exactly fit for cold weather either and she wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“No way am I going back to my dorm. That would be a waste of a night. Hell, I don’t want to be like Kate Marsh, freaking child of God, holier than thou,” she hissed.

 

Victoria stopped walking and to her surprise, noticed she had landed up at the front of the school, the bass of the music only a dull thud from where she stood. She walked to one of the wooden benches and sat down the crickets soothing her hearing.

 

“Fuck!” she swore loudly and put her head in her hands and tried to hold back her tears.

 

_ Breathe Victoria. Breathe. _

 

She knew exactly why she felt awful.

 

She had been rejected from another gallery.

 

_ Again. _

 

“Uphold the Chase family name. Don’t disappoint us,” she whispered, repeating what her dad had told her the day she had left Seattle to go to Blackwell.

 

_ Wouldn’t mom and dad have something to say about that _ , she thought hopelessly. She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts because it would be the quickest way to stop herself from crying. The thoughts drifted from her parents, to her photography career, to her friends and how she didn’t want to tell them how she felt because….she had an image to uphold. 

 

And if that image meant dealing with her own problems by herself for a bit...then fine.

 

She smiled sadly and took in a deep breath before looking at the view of the stars and moon, and how the landscape was brushed with a silvery light. She blinked a few times to make the tears go away and took in the beauty of the scenery. 

 

“Wow....” she murmured before taking out her phone and opening up her camera.

 

She adjusted her lens and took a few photos before trying to get a different angle. Just as she was satisfied and about to press the button she heard a voice.

 

“Well, are you going to take the shot?” came a voice from behind her and Victoria screamed in fright and dropped her phone.

 

She turned around and glared at the stranger and her glare turned into one of shock and then confusion.

 

“ _ Mr. Jefferson? _ ”

 

The gorgeous photographer gave her an apologetic look before picking up her phone and handing it back to her. He still looked good after a long week of teaching and his mood seemed cheerful. He was still wearing his usual blazer/shirt combo and jeans.

 

She had been crushing on Mark Jefferson for a while but never did anything because teacher crushes were normal and they would go away after a while. His lectures were always more interesting...and she’d be lying if she didn’t apply to Blackwell to be taught by Mr. Jefferson himself.

 

“Sorry about that Victoria...I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“I...what are you doing here? I thought you went home?”

 

“I could ask you the same question. Why is the Queen of the Vortex Club not at the party?” Mr. Jefferson asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “But if you must know, I had to mark a few essays and it ended up taking longer than I thought it would. I was just about to leave when I saw you. Is everything okay?”

 

Victoria felt her face heat up in embarrassment and she suppressed a giggle coming from her mouth.

 

_ Did he really just call me the Queen of the Vortex Club? _

 

She didn’t want to look at him and sighed.

 

“No...not really...I...I got another rejection letter from a gallery this afternoon. I guess...I guess I’m not really in the partying mood right now,” she confessed, fidgeting with her bracelet. 

 

She saw no reason to lie to him. He was a world renown photographer and she knew he probably failed before he made it big too.

 

“Oh...I see,” his velvety voice was like a lullaby that Victoria refused to fall asleep to. She hardly got to see Mr. Jefferson outside of class but here was her moment to actually get to know him. She buried her face into her hands, hating that the one time that she gets to talk to him after school hours is when she’s in the shittiest mood.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this,” she whispered and she heard another chuckle from him.

 

“Victoria, I’ve been teaching at Blackwell for a while. I’ve seen some students who’ve had full mental breakdowns in front of me. You...you seem to be handling your emotions fairly well.”

 

As he said that, he took a seat next to her and for a moment Victoria froze. It reminded her way too much of the shojo anime she watched, where the main girl finally got a special moment alone with her love interest but she tried to shake off those silly fantasties. 

 

But, then again, the mood was quite perfect. 

 

The silvery light caught Mr. Jefferson’s sharp cheekbones and reflected in his glasses and he was sitting close enough to her so that she could smell his cologne. His one arm was resting behind the bench but Victoria knew that if he wanted to, he could wrap his arm around her. 

 

“Victoria.”

 

His voice snapped her out of her daydreaming and she looked at him with wide eyes, hoping that she hadn’t been to obvious with her staring. 

 

“It’s normal to be rejected. It’s something that everyone has to go through.”

 

Victoria nodded but still felt shit.

 

“That was the tenth rejection letter this month, Mr. Jefferson. Can you blame me for feeling frustrated?” she murmured and looked at the sky again.

 

“I just want my efforts to be noticed,” she whispered not realizing how vulnerable she was being around him. She never let anyone see this side of her. Not even Taylor.

 

She felt a warm hand on her cheek and found that she was looking directly into Mr. Jefferson’s soft brown eyes.

 

“You are noticed, Victoria. I have noticed your work. You are one of my best students and don’t see why you’re discouraging yourself. You’re still young and have countless opportunities. I know it seems hopeless right now but…”

 

He gave her a rare smile.

 

“Your opportunity will come. Maybe sooner than you think.”

 

Victoria was frozen in place and her heart was beating fast. 

 

Acting on impulses, she leaned in and kissed him, her cold lips on his warm ones. She felt him freeze and she pulled away quickly, realizing her mistake. All at once it felt like her life was crashing down.

 

She had kissed her teacher.

And not just any teacher.

Her favourite teacher who was her guide into the world of photography.

 

“ _Oh my_ _God_. Mr. Jefferson I….I’m _so_ sorry. I don’t know _why_ I did that-”

 

She didn’t get to finish her sentence before she felt his hand on her shoulder and he pulled her in to meet his lips once more.

 

It was short but this kiss was different. There was something. 

 

Something more...more meaningful?

 

“Victoria...no one can know about this,” he whispered as they broke apart and she nodded dumbly.

 

“This….no….no one will ever find out,” she said loosely, her brain still processing what had just happened.

 

She had kissed her teacher.

He had kissed her back. 

Wasn’t it illegal?

Who the fuck cared?

 

“No one will ever find out. I promise,” she nodded, knowing how something as small as a kiss could ruin her and his reputation.

 

“Good,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye and, to her surprise, he leaned in again.

 

Victoria wasn’t sure why Mr. Jefferson kissed her again after that. They were short, caste kisses, each one seeming more innocent than the last but damn...she was craving them more and more.

 

“Mr. Jefferson-” she murmured in between his kisses.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Before she could speak, his phone buzzed and he sighed before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He stopped kissing her and checked his phone before putting it back into his pocket.

 

“Dammit. I...I have to go, Victoria.”

 

Victoria was about to protest but judging from his tone, it was urgent and he had to leave.

 

“Okay...thank you Mr. Jefferson...for your words of advice and the other things,” Victoria blushed and she felt his index finger on her lips.

 

“Remember, not a word,” he said his voice soft but the underlying tone...was a warning and she knew that if she didn’t keep it….

 

Her thoughts vanished as he pressed one more kiss to her lips, this one just a brush, a promise.

 

“Goodbye Victoria. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

And then he left her in the silvery night, and vanished into the darkness.

 

Before Victoria could rationally put together what had just happened between her and her teacher, the clouds covering the moon parted, and she was bathed in moonlight.

 

_ Take the shot. _

 

His words ran through her mind and she angled her phone so that she could take the picture. 

 

The phone went off and she smiled, her cheeks still a rosy colour.

 

“Hey! Victoria! Why did you leave?” a voice yelled and she turned around to see Taylor waving  at her from the gates.

 

“I needed some air! I don’t feel too good...I think I need to get some sleep, Sweet-T.”

 

Taylor nodded and yelled, “Get better soon!” before walking back to the pool area.

 

Victoria was once again alone but she was definitely happier. 

 

Mr. Jefferson had kissed her and even Taylor came to check if she was okay. 

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad week after all.

 

**********************************************************

Monday rolled around, and for once Victoria was excited. She had probably over-analyzed the situation with Mr. Jefferson way too much but by the time his Photography class started, she was calm and behaved as if nothing had happened between them that past Friday night.

 

The lesson went on as normal but Victoria could help but feel her heart stop whenever Mr. Jefferson looked at her. 

 

She answered questions as usual and when the bell rang for the end of the day, she was a little sad at how... _ boring _ it was...especially after Friday evening.

 

She packed up her things and walked to Mr. Jefferson’s desk and she saw the worried glance he had as she approached him. The rest of the class was still packing up or leaving. Was he really afraid that she would make a scene right then?

 

She took out her portfolio and handed it to him and smiled.

 

“Mr. Jefferson, I took these pictures over the weekend. I wanted to ask if you had any critique towards them?”

 

She saw the split second of surprise in his eyes but he smiled and nodded. 

 

“Of course, Victoria.”

 

She stayed behind and watched everyone else file out of class. She knew Taylor would be waiting for her with Courtney so she had to be quick.

 

“Well, Victoria, these are...these are definitely your best ones yet. You seem to get better and better each time I see you,” he said with a grin.

 

She blushed at the praise and smiled.

 

“Helps that I have a good teacher. I need to head off now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

She spun on her heel and walked out the door to meet Taylor and Courtney. They greeted her and they began walking down the corridor.

 

“So Dana and Juliet-!” Courtney was spilling all the details of Friday night to Victoria with Taylor rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Victoria laughed at a few of the stories and smiled. 

 

It finally felt normal again She was queen of Blackwell and everyone feared her.

 

They passed one of the notice boards and she saw that another girl had gone missing on Friday night.

 

“Fucking hell, Arcadia Bay really needs to amp up its security,” she said and Taylor looked at the notice board.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that like, the fourth girl that’s gone missing this year?”

 

Victoria shook her head.

 

“Arcadia just needs to get it’s shit together. Besides, that’s not our job. We need to focus on the next Vortex Club party.”

 

Courtney’s face brightened and she immediately began talking about ideas and themes with Taylor suggesting music and food.

 

The three girls left the building, the afternoon sun greeting them and Mr. Jefferson watched Victoria Chase walk away, from his door, with an evil smile on his face.

 

“Oh, Victoria, if you only knew what plans I have for you.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
